The deli section of a grocery store can offer ready-made meals for pre-order. Often these types of meals are marketed for holidays, such as Thanksgiving, Christmas and the like. Ready-made meals provide the customer with an affordable meal requiring little further preparation that includes a variety of components, such as appetizers, a main course, side dishes and dessert.
Reusable shopping bags are considered a sustainable alternative to using single-use plastic or paper bags when carrying groceries or other purchased items away from a retail establishment. Reusable bags are made of a durable material and can be reused many times over a given period of time.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.